Memories of You
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Once lost, can love be found again? Or will all that be left is memories? Athrun and Lacus wonder the very same thing. Hinted AxL.


Title: Memories of You  
By: Manda Coates

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters, these words however are my own.

Authours Note: This was my very first GS Fan Fiction, based off of one of my favorite pairings. I apologize the ending is so abrupt, I'm working on fixing that! My friend said that I didn't do a very good job with this story….but I still I really did try. So I do hope at least someone enjoys this. Any tips, criticism, idea's would be greatly appreciated! I would love to improve my writing skills so any help you could offer would be very great. Thanks for reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your coffee, sir"

Emerald eyes blinked and ticked to a smiling female, her red hair falling around her face as she placed a steaming brew carefully on the table in front of him.

"Oh…yes, thank you" a navy haired man, clad in a business suit, shuffled through his papers to make just a little more room before he beamed his thanks to the young woman.

The serving girl smiled back kindly, her eyes a mirror color of his own "Will you be needing anything else?" she inquired, holding the round tray across her chest much like a school girl would with a set of text books.

The man grinned, already the aroma of the mug's contents were wafting to greet his nose "No, this little coffee fix should do me just fine" he gestured to his work that laid before him indicating that this evening just very well might be a long one.

Chuckling lightly the woman gave a curt nod "Just don't work to hard, you hear?" she said with a friendly wink before tottering off to serve some more customers.

The former Justice pilot looked back to his papers, was it just him or did this massive mound seem to get bigger? Pinching the bridge of his nose the young man leaned back, wrapping his fingers around his mug to delicately bring it to his lips.

Somewhere at the front of the store a bell jangled and un-greased hinges made a light squeak as the main door to the shop was opened.

The waitress from before promptly went to greet the new customer, words were exchanged and then the serving girl pointed to a table.

The other woman nodded her thanks and walked with grace across the room. There was moments pause before:

"Damn you!"

The navy haired Coordinator's eyes snapped open and his mug lowered.

"Lacus…" he blinked, his eyes settling onto the pink haired woman as she pushed back her hood with one hand and held a round toy that had just ever so pleasantly cursed at him.

"Athrun…It's good to see you again" a small smile graced her angelic features as her translucent eyes stared into his.

"Mmm, and you to…but what are doing here?" his question was asked as he sorted and moved his files to make room for the Pop Princess to sit, she did so when he gestured, her smile still unwavering "I had business in town…so I decided to drop by to see you" she nodded, and added "Your assistant told me this was likely the best place to find you, since I hear you have late night cravings that cause quite the stir" she informed him when Athrun gave a look of confusion by her previous words.

This caused a grin to twitch at the corners of his mouth "Yes, I'm afraid that's true. But what about you? Care for some tea or coffee?"

Lacus made a face and waved his suggestion away "No, thank you. But maybe a hot chocolate? I heard this place was supposed to have a lovely brand of it"

Athrun smiled and promptly placed the order, within minutes a mug of coco and whipped cream sat in front of the Pink Princess, her eyes instantly lit up happily as she took a few sips.

"So…" the navy haired Coordinator began, his arms folded across his chest "Is Kira here with you? I would have suspected he would have accompanied you on this little trip of yours" he informed her taking a sip of his own warm drink.

Upon hearing the name "Kira" Lacus' eyes trailed down to look into the congealed mass in her mug, her hands wrapped protectively around it as she stayed silent. When no response was forth coming Athrun became concerned "Lacus? Are you alright?" his emerald orbs shimmered with the same expression that was displayed on his face.

"Mmm…yes, I'm fine" she replied none to convincingly, as her eyes looked up to meet his "Kira's…Kira's been a little preoccupied at the moment I'm afraid" her hands tightened on her mug ever so lightly before she plastered a fake smile on her face "But what about you? Surely you've had time to visit with…"

Her words were cut off as her ex-fiance gave a startled look "Athrun…What's wrong?"

"I appear to be vibrating…" he mumbled, reaching inside his jacket the Coordinator withdrew a sleek black phone, it gave a soft bzzzt, bzzzt, in his palm while shivering slightly. Athrun appeared as if he was going to ignore it before the number registered on the screen, he gave a few quick blinks before putting the machine up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said. Someone spoke on the other end and Athrun glanced over to Lacus "Oh it's you, Kira…"

The Pink Princess instantly tensed and her eyes once again became downcast, her smile faded as she stared at the floor.

There was a long pause and then;

"No I haven't seen Lacus…why?" his voice was strained, and it was clear that he hated lying to his best friend. But it was obvious that something had happened between Kira and his ex-fiance, so he wasn't going to spill the beans on her location until he figured out what that 'something' was.

"Don't worry I'm sure nothing is wrong, Lacus probably just went out for a bit and lost track of time…you know how she is sometimes" he continued, a few seconds ticked past before "Yes, I'll be sure to let you know the moment I hear something thanks for the call Kira, bye" and hung up the phone with a click.

Lacus stayed silent, her eyes still focused on the floor.

"Lacus…why did you--" his words were immediately cut off as his ex-fiance looked up with hard eyes "Because I hate competing with a memory, that's why!" Athrun gave a startled reaction by Lacus' sudden outburst and her expression softened, her translucent orbs ticking away again.

"You don't know what it's like Athrun…" she began quietly, her fingers clasping together and resting in her lap "To be so close to him and yet never really there in his heart. To be a constant reminder of something that was lost. To feel like an obligation…" tears now slipped down Lacus' cheeks, one dropped onto Mr. Pink's head and it crowed "Haro?" while flapping its appendage ears.

Athrun hadn't uttered a word while she spoke, but now he reached over to tenderly grasp her petite hand with one of his own masculine ones "Lacus…" his voice was soft, kind and the Songtress looked up her eyes shimmering "Kira just needs time for his wounds to heal that's all, he really does love you…" emerald orbs looked sad at his words, but he knew they were the truth.

"Time may heal all wounds Athrun, but they still leave scars. Kira has plenty of scars…" her words were almost a whisper, barely audible, but the navy haired Coordinator heard them and his eyes shifted downward slightly.

"But you know…" Lacus added with a small smile and the navy haired Coordinator's eyes ticked up to meet hers.

"It's not really all his fault. Because…in a way he has been competing with a memory also"

Athrun's emerald orbs shimmering at the Songtress words as she gave a light squeeze of his hand…and suddenly her eyes didn't look so sad anymore.


End file.
